Tiger
"''We don't take food from strangers, especially peasants." ''— Tiger's character defining line to Maxie, expressing his pride. '''Tiger '''is one of the main characters and one of the two tertiary antagonists, antiheroes and pets of a villains in the film, along with Geoffrey, the cat. His voice actor is unknown. Biography Tiger is Corynthia's tiny brown extremely unlucky, and unfortunate, but just as prideful, arrogant and stubborn pet Chihuahua. Apparently, due to living with rich, and wealthy owner, who spoiled and treated him like royalty for a long time, Tiger came to consider himself an upper class, and viewed many around him, with utter disdain, as "peasants", however, he himself is just supernaturally unlucky and unfortunate and constantly hurt, harmed, injured, hit, kicked, and punched by everything, and everyone around him, including his owner, Corynthia, who often hurts him by recklessly squeezing him too hard in her hands, and her nephews and henchmen, Kirk, and Dirk, who often accidentally step, and sit on him. Due to this, he dislikes Kirk and Dirk, but still loves Corynthia and is loyal to her in spite of everything. His only loyalty lies with himself and Corynthia. Instead of a collar, he always wears an expensive turquoise pearl necklace on his neck, which was likely bought or stolen and given to him by Corynthia. He went on Titanic with Corynthia, Kirk and Dirk. There he met, and befriended Pickerings' much bigger pet cat, Geoffrey. The two quickly became friends, partners, and outcasts among the rest of ship's animals, began to actively oppose them, and constantly menace Angelica's friend mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, big black terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and the two were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffrey thought that Tiger looked more like a bat than a dog and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey, and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves him, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, a proud Tiger walked in kitchen, and was hit by meat, which gave him a black eye, pinned him to a wall, and knocked him unconscious. After waking up, a dizzy, and concussioned Tiger went in the halls, and met up with Corynthia, Kirk, and Dirk, and was promptly picken up by her. Later, he, and Corynthia entered Winnie's room in search for Kirk and Dirk, who mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked them, before running off. A mad and battered Corynthia with an even more battered and just shocked Tiger then exited Winnie's room and went after them, passing by Angelica, with Tiger beggingly looking at her. Later, Tiger attended the ball with Corynthia, Dirk, and Kirk, and screamed in pain when Kirk accidently sat on him after Dirk's another failed attemp to rob Winnie. Later, when Kirk and Dirk finally managed to rob Winnie, Tiger was picked up by Corynthia and was sitting in her arms, when they left the ball, walking past Sam, with Corynthia using a feather in her hat to make him sneeze. Tiger looked at him with utter contempt and disdain, and Dirk and Kirk mocked his sneeze, which was one of the few their actions that Tiger approved. Right before the start of animals' party, Tiger left Corynthia, Kirk and Dirk, met with Geoffrey, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage by them and other animals, and Fritz said that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began their party. Tiger couldn't help looking utterly miserable, when he watched them partying from behind an iron bars. However, when Maxie decided to offer them some food from the party, and walked over to a cage, Tiger put on his usual prideful look and even in this situation, remained prideful. When Maxie offered them food and a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, causing Maxie to walk away, and demonstrating that he would rather die from hunger than let go of his pride and collaborate with enemy. This enraged Geoffrey, and he grabbed Tiger by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded and beat him for leaving them without food, calling him stupid dog and telling him that's why everyone thinks he's more bat than dog. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, and water rapidly filled the cargo hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey awoke, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, showing his heroic side and apparently saving Tiger from certain death, when he could just leave him. On a crate Tiger awoke, and Geoffrey sighed in relief. If he hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. The two then team up with other animals to try and save all of their lives, however, Tiger does this rather discreetly and reluctantly, and only to survive and never actually admits it, being too proud to openly admit that he's forced to collaborate with enemy. Geoffrey eventually made amends with others, switched to their side and honestly helped them to survive, redeeming himself in the end, while a reluctant, stubborn and prideful Tiger did not, and was interested only in his own survival and stayed loyal only to himself and Corynthia. Meanwhile, Corynthia searched for Tiger on the ship, but couldn't find him anywhere, and was forced to leave without him, as did Geoffrey's owners. As such both Tiger and Geoffrey were left behind on sinking ship by their respective owners. Later, while swimming away from the ship in one of the boats, Corynthia remembered about Tiger and sadly realised that he'll most likely perish on a ship. She told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, calling him by name, lamenting over his loss, and wondering what happened to him, where he is now, and if he's alive. After hearing Tiger's name, Rhoda initially thought that the name was literal and asked Corynthia in shock if she had a tiger on board. However, Corynthia calmed her by telling that Tiger was her Chihuahua and that he was so sweet and helpless, and looked like a little bat, and again wondered where could he be. Meanwhile, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were saved by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Tiger parted ways with Geoffrey and others, and reunited with Corynthia, but soon was imprisoned again when they both were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow escaped this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's problems. Gallery P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey attack mice in the cargo hold. pGdW9ULW1Ow.jpg|A proud Tiger walking into the kitchen before being hit by meat. TOyrSAoU8iE.jpg|Tiger in Corynthia's arms, with a black eye received from meat. 1C8eEIl1T8w.jpg|Tiger's irritated look after being sat on. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey in a cage. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Tiger being threatened by Geoffrey. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Tiger being saved by Geoffrey. 2a29_yyJECA.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey on a crate. IJUFyyQ6fKw.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey rejoiced to see dolphins coming to save them. Trivia * As Corynthia seems to be inspired by Cruella De Vil, and Kirk and Dirk by Jasper and Horace, Tiger could be inspired by Cruella's Chinese crested dog, Fluffy, who is often portrayed as chihuahua-like, as both are tiny skinny chihuahua or chihuahua-like dogs owned by rich and wealthy antagonist women. However that's where similarities end, as Tiger is more villainous, and loyal to Corynthia, while Fluffy is more heroic, and fortunate, actually dislikes Cruella, and helps defeat her. * While Geoffrey initially seems more menacing, evil, prominent and antagonistic of the two, Tiger is actually more villainous and depraved, easily being the most depraved animal character in the film, as he is much more selfish, stubborn and prideful than Geoffrey, while also being weak and cowardly, and, unlike Geoffrey, he has no distinct positive qualities or heroic side at all. While Geoffrey reformed in the end, Tiger remained as depraved as he was and never really redeemed himself. With his character traits, he could be much more of a villain and could even surpass Geoffrey if it were not for his size, overall weakness, and extreme crippling unluckiness. Probably due to his villainy Tiger is the only animal not to get a happy ending.